Too Late
by Angel's Black Heart
Summary: Sometimes you can't win LeoxMikey One sided(?) RaphxDon RaphxMona Rated M for later chapters


Don's POV:

"Mikey and I are... Dating..." Science. No one expected this conversation. Well except for me. I knew that they were going to confess eventually. It was pretty obvious to me since Mikey was way more taunting towards Leo than anyone else.

I was totally cool with that since I had my own interests towards Raph, but no one dared to say a word. Not without Master Splinter stating his jurisdiction.

Master Splinter looked at the duo, his eyes narrowing a little. I held my breath knowing that if Splinter didn't approve of them, then he would surely veto my own feelings towards Raph.

"My sons... Did you really think I didn't notice you two? Especially when you had each others scents?" Raph had to stifle a laugh at that and Leo looked away embarrassed.

Mikey however looked at Master Splinter intently and exclaimed

"So you accept our relationship?!"

Master Splinter smiled and nodded. Mikey squealed and gave Leo a very passionate kiss. Leo was a little surprised at first but then gripped Mikey's waist and pulled him closer.

Raph laughed and told them not to get too personal in the living room. I just looked at Raph then looked at the two love birds and smiled.

I was excited thinking that Raph and I could be together... But first I needed to confess to him. That wouldn't be too hard!

Confessing is the hardest thing in the world. Every morning I would look at myself in the mirror and plan when, how, and where I would tell Raph about my feelings.

But the minute I saw him, I realized that I couldn't do it. I decided to just wait for Raph to confess his feelings to me when he was ready, but he never said anything.

Our family was sort of playing match maker too.

There was this one time when Mikey had to turned down the heater so it was freezing. We only had one blanket on the sofa, and Mikey suggested maybe we could all watch a movie together. Leo and Mikey sat on the floor and basically forced me and Raph to huddle up in the blanket together. Raph got annoyed and eventually just gave me the blanket and told everyone he was going to take a shower instead.

Then Leo always makes sure that we train together. He also makes Raph accompany me when I go looking for stuff at the dump. It's so awkward because we never talk. The most exciting thing that happens is Raph helping me carry something.

Hell, Splinter was doing it too! He would call us in to meditate with him, and then after a few minutes he would say he was going to leave to watch his stories and we weren't allowed out until he came back in. This was probably the only time Raph actually tried to meditate. I never bothered him

splinter called Raph and me in for our meditation thing. Splinter left as usual, and it was silent as usual. But then he actually talked to me.

"I'm strait..."

I looked at him weird and then he opened his eyes to look at me, then he looked away

"It seems like you've been uncomfortable this past month, so if you were worried about me asking you out and rejecting me... I'm strait..."

I looked at him, and felt my heart shatter and fall into a pit of despair. But I put on a smile and said to him

"Oh really? You don't have to worry," Raph looked at me and then looked away again.

"Oh okay..."

Silence

"I thought for a while" Raph smiled a little "That you might have had feelings for me..." We looked each other strait in the other's eyes. I blushed furiously and Raph looked away again.

That evening he went cruising around in the sewers. I decided right then and there that no matter what I would tell him how I felt weather he rejected me or not.

But that plan ended the second he walked in the doorway. Because right next to him was a female, anthropomorphic lizard.

She said her name was Mona and how she wanted to be Raph's girlfriend.

Apparently they had met yesterday while Raph had snuck out into the sewers. She was a college experiment that went terribly wrong apparently and she resorted to living down here where no one else would find her... I guess that is until now...

Mikey made fun of Raph and Splinter chuckled and gave his blessing. I smiled at them and gave Raph my own best wishes. I then introduced myself as Donatello and what not.

All in all I'm happy for Raph.


End file.
